


Longer Than It Ever Was Before

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Laurent’s hair is a certain length plus a time when Damen didn’t know the length of Laurent’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longer Than It Ever Was Before

I – Shaved off

 

First, he robs him of his lands and his income.

Then, he tries to murder him (but not before poisoning him with an aphrodisiac, no, no, after that).

At last he orders him to kiss his ring, calls him a lovely boy, and pets his hair.

 

Laurent is disgusted. Not so much by the ring or by the fingers. He’s disgusted by his kiss and by his _loveliness_ and by his hair. He wants to burn the lips that kissed that ring and he wants to shave off all the hair that was touched by his uncle’s fingers.

 

II – Soldier’s Cut

 

He wants to fight, but he is too young and he is not good at it. Auguste is good at it. Was good at it. Laurent gets his hair cut for war and then his brother dies.

 

III – Long enough to hide behind

 

He watches the flogging. It is what he wanted to do and he takes delight in it, in that moment (later he will be ashamed, but not when it happens). He takes delight in watching a man die (as he is almost sure this is what will happen despite betting against it. Ha can watch, but he can’t stand the idea that he could be watched watching. He feels as if his hair could protect him from sight. As if he could hide behind it.  When he decides that he doesn’t have to hide any longer, he orders the flogging to stop and begins to talk about Marlas. The man doesn’t die.

 

IV – Tucked behind his ear

 

The earring is the only piece of jewellery that marks him as a pet, so it needs to be visible. He tucks his hair behind his ear. For verisimilitude.

 

V – Swirling around his waist

 

Laurent wears the dress Halvik gave him. He has no good reason to do it. He is just curious. Just like he was curious when he decided to spend the night with his slave (he was his slave that night and it’s still difficult for him to use his name, especially in bed – he’d feel as if he was betraying his brother). He had other reasons, but curiosity was part of it. This time, curiosity is the only reason he needs.

The dress suits him, he looks beautiful. Beautiful, not lovely. Not like a boy, like a grown-up, like a grown-up woman. He likes looking like a woman, being beautiful in that way.

He likes the way long locks of his hair lie on the cloth of his dress. It’s not that long now, but he imagines what it might look like if it swirled around his waist. Maybe he will let it grow that long.

 

V + I – The man who doesn’t know

 

Damen is prince of Akielos. He doesn’t know about Laurent. He knows that he is prince of Vere. That he has killed his brother. But he doesn’t know anything else. He certainly doesn’t know about the length of Laurent’s hair. Why would he?

 

He doesn’t know about the scars that he will have on his back and the single wrist cuff he will never take off. He doesn’t know about kisses on the battlements. He doesn’t know that he can make Laurent come almost from kissing alone.

He doesn’t know he will marry a king in a dress.

 

 


End file.
